


12 Days of Christmas

by Melody55



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: While Jericho is away on a mission, Kole has been getting an un-expected amount of Secret Santa Gifts. But who could they be from? And what's the last gift of her 12 days of Christmas?





	12 Days of Christmas

12- 12 Roses

11- 10 Creative hot chocolate mixes in clear ornaments with 1 cute mug

10- 10 sugar cookies

9- A mix tape of 9 of my favorite Christmas songs

8- 8 of her favorite books, each with a special quote in them

7- 7 sweet smelling candles

6- 6 small bags of my favorite candy

5- 5 colorful bows: white and light blue, white and royal blue, red and green, red and silver, silver and gold

4- 4 warm scarfs: light blue, royal blue, silver and white 

3- 3 silver bracelets

2- And a pair of crystal earrings

          Kole’s eyes were wandering through the presents she had received within the last 11 days. Her mind wandered through who was sending her these secret gifts since her love and boyfriend of 5 years was still on a mission and wasn’t supposed to be back for another few weeks. Was it her friends trying to cheer her up, or was there a secret admirer?  One thing was clear, it couldn’t have been Jericho since he was out of communication range, along with Herald, Robin, Cyborg and Wondergirl, the newest of the Titans. Whoever it was, they were clearly going with the 12 days of Christmas and she still had one more, which she was expecting that night at the Titans Christmas party. Which was also only an hour or so away.

          All the preparations had been done, the room decorated, the tree put up and dressed with ornaments, silver and gold streams, and Christmas lights. The garlands were strung through the banisters of the stairs and mistletoe was places in special places, Flash’s idea to try and make Jinx kiss him, and the presents were all under the tree, spilling out on top of the red and gold skirt that kept the pine leaves off the floor. Wreaths hung on the windows and all the stockings of the Titan’s hung on the mantle of the fireplace, which was burning brightly and the weather had placed a fresh blanket of snow upon the ground, freezing the lake and crystalizing the waterfall, with the help of Kole herself.

            Now, after weeks of preparation, after the long hours in the kitchen cooking for 27 hungry Titans, everything was ready, except herself. She stood in front of her bed, still gazing at all of the generous items that were given. She was dressed in beautiful cobalt blue, flowing dress, her hair half pulled back with a silver clip that Jericho had given her before he left, promising his return. Her silver heels sat on the floor at the foot of the bed, waiting to be put on. A knock on her door, snaps her out of her daze before she quickly looks around, making sure she was still in her room.

          “Kole, you ready?” she heard Jinx’s voice ask from the hall

          “Uh, yeah I’ll be out in a minute” she quickly responded. The door slid open behind her, making way for the titan with her beautiful bubblegum pink hair gently curled that fell upon her black and silver dress. It flowed above her knees, only to be met by her black stockings that showed just enough of her pale legs beneath and her black heels that sparkled under the room’s light.

          “Kole, are you okay? I mean you’ve been kinda distracted” she asked gently, walking toward her friend

          “Yeah, I’m just-” she paused in a sigh “I just wish he could be here, that’s all” she confessed.

          Jinx understood how much Kole loved Jericho and knew it was going to be hard for her to see him leave for so long, just as it would be if she saw Wally do the same. “What are those?” she asked, her eyes targeted on the gifts that still lay scattered on her bed.

          “I- I’m not quite sure” Kole shook her head, picking the mix tape up. “I’ve been getting these gifts for eleven days, but I don’t know who they’re from” she told her friend. “They have each come with a note, but they all say the same thing ‘Amor’ and I don’t even recognize the hand writing” she says, handing Jinx a small decorated card with the one work on it.

          “Who do you think it is?” her eyes narrowed as she looked at the card, trying to recognize the beautiful writing.

          “Well it couldn’t be Jericho since he’s still on the mission, and as far as I know, I have no admirers” Kole slightly laughed

          “Well who else could it be?” Jinx asked with a laugh “Amor means love and the only one you love is Jericho, who else could it be?”

          “But he’s not going to be back for another few weeks and he won’t be in communication range for over a week” she pointed out, making Jinx wonder who it could be.

          "What about Herald?” Jinx spurted out in a though

          “What about him?”

          “Well he can create portals and he’s with Jericho, so technically, he could come back any time he wanted” Jinx smiled proudly

          “But Robin would never allow it” Kole shot her idea down, making her friend sigh. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter right now, because everyone’s going to be arriving soon, so I’ll meet you down in a few”

          “Fine” Jinx huffed before they both laughed “I’ll try and keep Wally away from your cookies” she said before leaving.

          It wasn’t long before Kole joined her Titan’s North friends in the main room that over looked the frozen lake, frost on the cold glass windows.

          “It’s about time” she heard Kid Flash shout from across the room

          “Wally, leave her alone” Jinx ordered her boyfriend from the kitchen counter, walking toward her with a glass of water.

          “Everything is prepared” Red Star reported, dressed in his Old Russian jacket with green slacks while Jinx probably made Wally wear his Christmas sweater that he got from his Aunt Iris, decorated with red and yellow.

          “Good” she faked a smile “has anyone comm’d in that they’re about to land or something?

          “Not yet” Argent shook her head “but I’m sure everyone will be here shortly”

          “Well let’s hope they can weather this snow storm” Wally said, looking out the windows at the howling storm.

          “Of course they will” Jinx told him “nothing can stop BB from getting to Kole’s cooking and Bee wouldn’t miss this for the world, we all know that.”

          With that, Kole gave a soft and sweet smile before checking over everything. It wasn’t long until the others started to arrive and the party began. The room was filled with joy and laughter, but all Kole could think about, sitting by the bar with a drink in hand, was the fact that they were still missing people, and she still had no clue who her secret admirer was. Soon, dinner was served and finished, and it was time for presents, which were nearly done. Everyone had gotten theirs, except Kole.

          “I’m sure it’s under here somewhere” Bee insisted as she dug under the tree.

          “Who could have forgotten friend Kole?” Starfire asked.

          “Guys, it’s fine, I really don’t need any gifts. I have you guys, and that’s enough” the weakly smiled. Of course, there was one person she wanted more than anything at that moment, just to be near him.

          “Kole, you are always so sweet, I don’t know why you don’t have one” Jinx chimed in.

          “Got it” Bee exclaimed, holding up an envelope with Kole’s name on the back.

          Confused, Kole thanked Bee and took it. her fingers slid over the seal and popped it open before taking out a piece of paper. She began to read it to herself, goring more confused, but more excited as she read.

          “Well, what does it say?” Jinx called out.

          “Yeah, we all wanna know” Argent agreed.

          “Dear Kole, by this time, I have sent you a number of gifts counting down from 12. Now, it’s time to reveal the final gift. For this gift, you have to search high and low, but if you get frustrated, just go to the place that makes you relax the most. Love, your Secret Santa” Kole read out, earning a few ‘Awws’ and ‘Ooos’ from the other girls.

          “Well?” Jinx asked “Aren’t you gonna go?”

          “Of course I am, but I don’t know where to start” Kole confessed

          “Just follow the note” Bee told her “And it’ll lead you to your heart.” With a smile, Kole jumped out of her seat and ran to the only place she could think of, the lake. When she left, a few Titans walked past her: Herald, Robin, Cyborg and Wondergirl.

          “Think she noticed us?” Wondergirl asked Cyborg.

          “Nah, she was too excited” he laughed, joining the others.

          “Welcome back ya’ll” Bee greeted before getting enveloped in Herald’s arms.

          By the lake, the door swung open and Kole walked out into the snowy forest. The lake was frozen over and was powdered with a light coat of snow. Kole looked around; no one was to be seen. She ran her eyes across the area once more, walking around to see if she missed anything. Then it clicked and she began to walk toward the waterfall. Whenever she was stressed, Kole would walk to the waterfall and just listen to the water. On hotter days, she would dip her feet in, but on every other day, she would sit on a specific log.

          There, on that log, she found a small black box. For a moment, she was confused again. Then, she picked the box up and slowly opened it. Nothing, there was nothing in it. Kole let out a breath, thinking that it had been stolen. Narrowing her eyes, trying to think, Kole closed the box and looked toward the frozen waterfall.

          A twig snapped from behind her and she whipped around, ready to fight anyone that she needed. She gasped at the person who stood in front of her, his blonde locks just as she remembered them, his apple green eyes still sweet, and his lips still in a smile.

          Kole let out a laugh before leaping into his arms. “I didn’t think you would be back so soon” she confessed, holding onto him tightly, as he did to her. She heard him huff and he pulled away slightly, leaving just enough room to use his sign language.

          “ _The mission ended early and we all decided to come back. And this had also been the plan from the beginning. If the mission hadn’t been over, Robin would have sent me back for a day or two_.” He explained. Kole nodded.

          “So are you my present?” Kole laughed. He shook his head.

          “ _No, but this is_ ” he signed before holding up a delicate diamond ring. Kole gasped and leapt back slightly, but Jericho drew her back in. “ _Kole, from the moment we met, I knew you were an amazing woman. These years with you have been nothing short of perfection, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Kole Krystal Weathers, will you marry me_?” he asked, bending down on one knee. Kole was speechless, which was odd for her since she was usually very talkative. A moment of silence passed between them before Jericho signed again. “ _Kole, it’s kinda cold down here, can you answer_?” Kole laughed and pulled him up, kissing him and nodding.

          "Yes” she finally said with a giggle “Yes I will” she finally told him, making him beam with joy. Kole couldn’t help but smile as he slid the ring on her finger. She gazed at it, then looked up at Jericho with a giant smile. “I love you so much” she said before she was wrapped in his embrace once more. 


End file.
